Le soir venu
by DarkBlue1
Summary: Après family practice, le soir venu, House et Cuddy se retrouvent. Ont-ils vraiment tout réglé entre eux ?


_**En regardant Family Practice, j'ai eu un goût de trop peu, d'histoire non résolue. Pour patienter, voici donc ce petit OS qui illustre mon idée sur le retour de House et Cuddy à la maison.**_

-_Je rentre avec toi ce soir_, déclare House à Cuddy qui revient dans son bureau après avoir vu sa mère, hors de danger à présent.

La doyenne se contente de hocher la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Elle est épuisée. Emotionnellement vidée.

_- Il est tard. J'ai appelé Marina. Elle va s'occuper de Rachel, tu n'auras qu'à la coucher. Nous partons._

Un peu surprise, Cuddy se contente une nouvelle fois d'acquiescer silencieusement. Elle est reconnaissante à House de prendre les choses en mains, mais se demande bien ce qu'il pensait. Elle scrute son visage impénétrable sans succès, puis saisit sa veste et sa sacoche.

Arrivés dans le grand hall, elle vacille. Il la prend par la main et ainsi, ils se dirigent vers l'entrée, sous les yeux surpris de quelques personnes, peu habitués à les voir se permettre un geste l'un envers l'autre en public.

Arrivés chez Cuddy et une fois Rachel couchée, ils se retrouvent face à face et silencieux dans le salon. House pousse un soupir et s'assied. Elle reste immobile.

_- Viens._

Une fois installée confortablement dans le creux du bras masculin qui l'accueille, la doyenne se décide enfin à parler.

- _Tu as raison. Je ne l'avais jamais affrontée.  
- Tu as fait le bon choix.  
- C'est toi qui as fait le bon choix. J'ai été lamentable.  
- La vraie question, c'est de savoir pourquoi tu l'as été ?  
- Est-on obligés d'analyser ça ce soir ?  
- Brillante, décidée, autoritaire même, et une vraie serpillière devant sa mère.  
- Elle préfère ma sœur.  
- Ah. Et tu ferais donc n'importe quoi pour qu'elle te préfère, toi ?  
- Oui… Non… je ne sais pas…_

House respire un grand coup avant de poser la question suivante. Mais il faut qu'il sache.

_- Quelle est sa part dans tes relations avec Lucas ?_

Cuddy sursaute et s'éloigne un peu, choquée. Depuis ce premier jour qu'ils ont passé ensemble dans l'appartement de House, ils n'ont jamais reparlé de Lucas. Le sujet est presque tabou, de fait.

- _Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Et bien, Tu as eu une belle petite relation bien proprette avec lui. Tu as accepté sa demande en mariage. Qu'est ce qui était fait par amour ? Qu'est ce qui était fait pour correspondre aux schémas de ta mère ?_

Cuddy inspire, ouvre la bouche, la referme.

_- Tu n'as jamais eu peur de me faire mal. Inutile de commencer maintenant, remarque House à mi-voix.  
- J'aurais du mal à te répondre. Lucas me plaisait. Il était… reposant. Pas de piques, pas de joutes verbales, pas de complications. Il aimait Rachel, il était attentionné, gentil. Et il m'aimait. Tout le monde était si content de me voir avec lui._

House se racle la gorge.

- _Oui, pas toi. Mais je ne savais pas à quoi m'en tenir avec toi non plus. Combien de fois m'as-tu repoussé alors que je te tendais les bras ?  
- Tu voulais te venger ?  
- Peut-être un peu_, admet Cuddy.  
- _Donc, tu n'as pas peur de me faire mal, tu n'as pas eu peur de larguer Lucas en 3 minutes…  
- 20.  
- 20 minutes, le pauvre gars. Mais, en 44 ans, tu n'as jamais pu une seule fois, dire ce que tu pensais à ta mère.  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi aujourd'hui alors ?  
- Elle allait mourir.  
- Ca ne t'avait pas arrêté dans sa chambre.  
- J'allais te perdre.  
- Tu l'as fait pour moi, alors_, murmure House.  
- _Je l'ai fait pour nous. Pour moi. Pour toi. Pour Rachel. _

Elle le regarde bien en face.

- _Quand je suis venue à toi, c'est parce que j'avais enfin compris. Que c'était TOI et personne d'autre.  
- Tu renonces aux rêves de ta mère ?  
- Ce ne sont pas les miens. Ce que je veux, c'est toi. C'est avec toi que je suis heureuse. Ce que nous avons est hors du commun. Ma mère finira bien par le comprendre.  
- Et si elle ne comprend jamais ?  
- Ca m'est égal,_ réalise Cuddy surprise.

Ils échangent un sourire. House se penche vers elle, ils s'embrassent.

_- Mauvaise fille !  
- Viens dans ma chambre, espèce de goy !  
- Je ne t'épouserai pas.  
- Je sais._

Ils rient tous les deux, avant de lever et de s'en aller, main dans la main, vers les délices.

_**M'accorderez-vous les délices d'une petite review **_?


End file.
